The present disclosure relates to a measurement apparatus, a measurement system, a measurement method, and a program.
In recent years, there has been developed a measurement apparatus that acquires data from an object to be measured with high sensitivity and high resolution. As such a measurement apparatus, there is, for example, a laser scanning microscope apparatus. The laser scanning microscope apparatus is a measurement apparatus that scans an object to be measured with a laser, acquires data of intensity of transmitted light, back-scattered light, fluorescence, Raman scattered light, light generated by a nonlinear optical phenomenon, or the like, and generates a two-dimensional or three-dimensional image. As the object to be measured in the measurement apparatus, a biological sample that emits weak light has attracted attention. For example, JP 5307539B discloses an image capturing method and an image capturing apparatus each of which acquires an image of a biological sample that emits weak light.